Daughter of Darkness
by OtterLittleM
Summary: Bellatrix and Voldemort have a daughter, who survived the war, even though they did not.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night before they had planned to attack Hogwarts and Bellatrix was giving birth. Voldemort was pacing outside the room. How could this be happening? It was bad enough that Bellatrix was pregnant but to be giving birth on the night before his revolution. He kept pacing, listening to her screams. He winced. The screaming was horrid. It sounded like someone was torturing her with one of the Unforgivable Curses.

Then the screaming stopped and the door opened. Narcissa looked at Voldemort and said, "My lord, you may come in. You have a beautiful baby girl."

Voldemort walked in briskly. He stared at the bed. Bellatrix was lying on the bed, sweating, and holding a naked, baby girl. She was looking at the baby with such love but Voldemort felt nothing but furry. This child would do nothing but get in the way, especially once they had officially had taken over.

Bellatrix looke up and said, "My lord, would you like to meet your baby girl?"

"No." Voldemort stood, motionless by the door. Bellatrix looked at him and said, "But, my lord. . ."

Voldemort shook his head and said, "You need to get rid of that thing. It will do nothing but get in the way."

"But I want to keep her. I love her"

Voldemort was growing angry and then said, "She's not even an hour old and you love her! You love her! How dare you defy me!"

Bellatrix replied, "Her name is Lilith. We can raise her to be like us. She can be the first child raised in our empire. We can raise her to hate muggles and teach her how they are below us. She will be the next in line for our empire."

Voldemort nodded. "Alright. We will see how it goes. Be ready for the fight. Hogwarts will fall tomorrow night." Bellatrix replied, "Of course, my lord."

Voldemort left the room and went back to planning. Bellatrix was staring at Lilith. She had more love for this baby girl than she had for any other human, alive or dead.

The next night, Lilith's parents were both dead. The Ministry of Magic was astonished to find a crying baby girl in the Malfoy mansion. An auror questioned the Malfoy family on the mysterious baby girl. The discovered the story of the baby girl. She was another orphan from the war. Although, much of the ministry agreed it was for the best.

The baby's name was Lilith Raven Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange.


	2. Chapter 2: Hagrid

Lilith sat in the lobby of the orphanage waiting for a man named Hagrid. He was going to take her to diagon alley to buy her school supplies.

She started her first year of Hogwarts in less than a month.

But, at eleven years old, she'd been through a lot. She'd been an orphan since she was one day old. Her parents had died in the second wizarding war; however, no one told her they had died for a just cause, that they were missed, or that they were good people. For most people, it was the exact opposite.

In fact, the only people who didn't celebrate her parents death were in parents or dead.

Her father was Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldmort. He had started the war in his quest for power. Her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, had been one of his most and most loyal followers.

Her mother had been married to another man when she was born but no death eater dared to defy or disagree with Voldemort in any way.

Lilith had been moved between different homes and the orphanage for 11 years. Every time she heard the whispers between the adults. Her story was told.

Most of the families tried to treat her like a normal child. As if her parents hadn't been two of the most evil, vile people to walk the earth. As if their deaths were not celebrated throughout all of Great Brittan; as if they were not afraid she would end up like them.

There was a loud bang at the door. Lilith looked to the door and saw a very large man outside the door. "Lilith?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, come on then." She nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith followed Hagrid as he led her down the streets of London. Her long, wavy, black hair was flowing behind her as she ran to keep up with him. Hagrid kept looking back to make sure she was keeping up with him. He thought to himself about how different she was than he had expected her to be. She had her father's charisma; adults loved her, students in the Muggle School she went to adored her. The teachers had all commented on how well "put together" she was even though she was living in unfortunate circumstances. All of the teachers had been excited when they heard she had been accepted to a private boarding school and given a full ride scholarship; at least, that is what Minerva had told the school.

Her eyes were a bright blue and her hair was wild, much like her mother's but not nearly as curly. Hagrid slowed down so Lilith could keep up with him. Hagrid noticed that she held herself much like her parents held themselves; she acted very confident but did not seem to trust many people.

Hagrid looked at her and said in his gruff voice, "Are ya' excited to be goin' to Hogwarts?" Lilith nodded.

Hagrid then asked, "What house do ya' think you'll be sorted into?"

Lilith looked at him and then said in a quiet but confident voice, "Well, most people seem to think I will be sorted into Slytherin, because of who my parents are. Personally I think I will be sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

Hagrid then said, "Just 'cuz your parents weren't good people doesn't mean you aren't. Understand me? You create who you are."

Lilith nodded and replied, "I know."

They spent the rest of the day getting money from Gringotts and supplies for school. They then stopped at the Emporyum. "Would ye' like to get a pet?" Lilith nodded and said, "I'd like to get an owl."

They went in and Lilith picked out a snowy owl. "What are you gonna' name it?"

Lilith shrugged and then replied, "I think I'll name her. . .Lily."

Hagrid blinked. He was, once again, reminded of the Potters. This young girl was an orphan, because of the war her father had started, just as Harry had. He had bought Harry a snowy owl all those years ago when he had taken Harry from his aunt and uncle's house. She was now naming her owl Lily.

As they went back to the orphanage, Hagrid held a conversation with her. They talked about Hogwarts, the classes, the professors. Hagrid then asked, "Are you excited for Hogwarts?"

Lily looked distant for a moment. She then replied, "I'm scared. Not of failing the classes or anything academic related, I'm afraid of what the students are going to say about me. I'm scared of what they will whisper in the corridors I'm afraid of what the Professors will say after I leave their classes. I do not want to face their judgments."

Hagrid noted how grown-up she seemed to be. This was probably due to all of the homes she had been in. The last family she had been in had abused her; it had been in hopes to beat any evil out of her. They were an odd couple living in the country.

She had lived with a muggle family before that. They had been a very religious family. They had thought all of the strange things were because she was a demon sent to them to punish the world. They sent her back after a week. That was the only muggle family she had been in.

All of the other families had sent her back because they had found out her parents were. No one dared to have her under his or her roof. The child of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange.

They were sitting on a muggle train and Hagrid watched Lilith intently. She may have her father's charisma but it didn't seem like she had either of her parents greed or evilness within her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilith was waiting in the lobby of the orphanage waiting for Hagrid to come take her to the train station. She held her train ticket on her lap. She sat straight up in her chair, staring straight ahead. It made some of the people working at the orphanage nervous, as she never seemed to blink. With her odd combination of features, raven black hair, pale blue eyes and pale skin, she looked a bit scary. She was quite small for her age. She was about 4 feet and 6 inches at 11 years old. She almost skin and bones, even though she ate more than the other children did. Her trunk was sitting in front of her; the initials carved on the front were that of her mother's. It had been handed down to her. Lilith despised it. It reminded her of where she had come from. However, she and Hagrid had not had time to buy a new trunk and the orphanage was short staffed. They had no one to take her to Diagon Alley.

Lilith waited for what seemed like hours. Hagrid came in and said, "Come along Lilith. We're going to be late." He then came through the door with some difficulty and picked up her trunk. She picked up her satchel that contained a few photographs, some coins for a snack on the train, and a book to keep her entertained. She doubted anyone would want to talk to her. She rushed after Hagrid. It took 5 steps running to keep up with one of Hagrid's large steps. There was a muggle taxi waiting for them outside for them. Hagrid had more difficulty getting in the taxi than he did the orphanage's front door. The orphanage was located on a street in London, a mile or two away from the main shopping area. They were a few muggle orpans residing in the orphanage. However, they generally left within a day or two of arriving. The staff tried to focus on orphans from the wizarding world. They couldn't have too many people noticing orphans who had many odd things happening around them. It was started during the second wizarding war, where many underage witches and wizards lost their parents.

The taxi ride took about 10 minutes. Hagrid then took her to the station and told her how to get through the barrier. Her trunk was on a cart and she pushed her way through the barrier. She stood amazed for a few moments. Surrounding her were people dressed in wizarding clothes surrounding her. She could hear bits of the conversations around her; she heard talk of Hogwarts and the new school year. She hear parents reminding their children to study hard and to follow the rules. Others were talking of their new pets. Lilith looked at her owl and whispered, "Alright, I guess we should be going then Lily." She pushed her trunk and owl to the train. They were put into then she got into the train. She walked through the train, looking for an empty compartment. She found one towards the back and she sat down while placing her bag on the floor. She looked out the window and saw the clock. One minute before the train left. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer. To who, she wasn't sure. She did not believe in any God or higher power. It just felt like the right thing to do considering how nervous she was. It seemed right because of her past. It seemed right considering what her parents had done. She prayed for the strength to be able to walk into the school and leave her parents bloody deeds behind her. She prayed to be different. She prayed to not be sorted into Slytherin; she would gladly be in any other house. At that moment, the train started to move. It threw her forward slightly. She looked around her and was pleased to see that she had somehow managed to stay alone. Lilith had no idea how to socialize properly. She had never had any close friends. Granted, she'd never been given the chance. Children came and went through the orphanage rather quickly. She was the only one that was there longer than a few months. She was the one of few that had ever been sent back.

When the woman with the trolley came by, she bought about 10 chocolate frogs. She knew it was going to be a long ride. She took out her book, Hogwarts: A History, and began to read. When they had about ten minutes before reaching Hogwarts, she changed into her robes and packed up her book. Lilith had a few extra chocolate frogs, so she saved them for later.

She followed Hagrid with all of the other first years onto the boats and listened to the Headmistress, Professor McGongall, speak about the houses, house points, and quidditch. They walked into the Great Hall and Lilith waited with everyone else. It felt like ages before she heard McGongall calling out, "Riddle, Lilith." She heard a few of the teachers take in a deep breath as they recognized her last name. She walked quickly to the chair in front of the crowd of students and sat down. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat onto her head. She heard it whisper into her ear, "A Riddle, eh? Where to put you?" It was silent for a few moments and then said, "No, Slytherin won't do. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? You'd do well in both; both would send you far." It was silent for a few more moments but it felt like an eternity and then the Sorting Hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

McGongall took the hat quickly off her head and watched as she walked slowly to the cheering Ravenclaw table. She sat down at the table silently. She then turned her pale eyes towards the front as she heard McGongall call out another first year.

Lilith felt joy well up inside of her. The sorting hat had said that Slytherin wasn't suited for her. Maybe this was the first step in making herself different from her parents. She even let a small smile cross her face and joined in her fellow Ravencalws in clapping for each new Ravenclaw.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilith and the other first years followed a prefect to their common room. Lilith tuned out most of what he said. She was amazed at the moving pictures, the moving staircases. Things were much more exciting here than at the orphanage. Lily went up to her room and at the end of her bed was her trunk and Lily. Lilith went down on her knees and began whispering to Lily, "It's amazing here, isn't it Lily? A lot better than the orphanage."

At that moment, another first year girl walked in and began talking Lilith's ear off. "Hi, I'm Abigail Creevey. I'm so excited for the school year to start. My dad didn't even know that he was a wizard until his older brother got his letter. A year later my dad got his letter. That was during the Wizarding War. Did your parents or any of your family fight in the war? My uncle died in the war. My dad fought in the war but he somehow survived."

While Abigail was talking, Lilith just stared at her. Abigail had no idea who she was or who her parents were. Lilith just said, "I'm Lilith Riddle." Abigail gasped and said, "All the professors seemed to gasp when they heard your name, why?" Lilith just shrugged and Abigail nodded as if she understood why Lilith shrugged off the question. In all honesty, Abigail had no idea. Lilith and Abigail began to unpack and Abigail continued to talk away. Lilith just had to say an occasional word, she let Abigail do most of the talking. Lilith was fine with listening because she never liked talking much. Especially with people like Abigail. Abigail's uncle was killed because of her father. Her father had lost his brother because of what her father had wanted, because of what her mother had supported.

Lilith sat on her bed and spent the night talking with Abigail. Lilith didn't dare tell her who her parents were. She did tell Abigail that she grew up in an orphanage and that her parents had died in the war. Abigail seemed sympathetic when she said she didn't want to talk about how they died or who killed them. They talked until Abigail fell asleep. Lilith laid awake thinking of everything that had happened in the past few months. Lilith took a deep breath as she remembered that their first class in the morning was Defense against the Dark Arts. She said a silent prayer that they wouldn't talk about the second Wizarding War their first day of classes.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilith woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. Lilith was panting from her fear and she put her head into her pillow to muffle a few sobs. The memory of the nightmare came back to her clearly.

They were threatening to kill Abigail. Bellatrix would whisper to not say anything. She would ask about what but her mother would then disappear. Her father weaved in and out while whispering something inaudible. Lilith would scream at the top of her lungs whenever the disappeared. They were in a muggle graveyard and Lilith weaved in and out of the gravestones. Her parents always seemed to be disappearing or just out of her reach. She stumbled around and then tripped over a grave. She rolled over onto her back. Lilith was staring up at a statue of a grim reaper. She let out a small gasp. Lilith stood up and turned to the direction she had been running. Lilith found herself looking at an old abandoned house. All of the windows had been busted out from people throwing rocks at it. Lilith could see what was once a garden but it was now overgrown with weeds. Vines covered most of the house. There were bits of stone peaking through the thick vines. The shingles were badly damaged and most of them were fallen off. The shingles on the roof were extremely discolored from the amount of sunlight they had been exposed to.

Lilith sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She let out a quiet, sad sigh. Why did she get this life? These nightmares had been following her for years. They were always different. She once saw a picture of her mother. There had been a pile of old newspapers in the attic of the orphanage. All of them were yellowing from age and covered in dust. One of the front-page articles had been about her mother's escape from Askaban. That was the only time she had seen her mother's face. She had no idea what her father looked like and she had no desire to find a picture. Lilith knew it was still extremely early so she decided to get dressed. She put her school robes on and decided to wander the castle.

She came upon the trophy room and she wandered in. Lilith was attracted to one of the biggest trophies in the room. Lilith stared at it. It was engraved to Tom Riddle for special services to the school. Lilith felt the air leave her lungs. Her father had received an award from the school?

Lilith ran from the room and down the corridor. She started hyperventilating in a hidden corner. Her father was the darkest wizard of all time and had been one of the most feared wizards. It shocked her that he had been given an award. What should she do with this information?


	7. Chapter 7

Lilith went through the day as if nothing was wrong, as if she had found out nothing new. Her teachers went through the normal "welcome to Hogwarts" speeches. They explained what was expected in their classes. In transfiguration, they even began to learn a few things.

When classes were over, Lilith wandered the castle, attempting to wrap her head around what she had found. Had someone found out who her father was? Was this some sort of prank? Lilith found her way back to the trophy room. The trophy was still there. Lilith stared at it until she heard a meow behind her. She turned to see Mrs. Norris and Filtch standing behind her. Filtch was snickering. "Hard to believe, isn't it? Been cleaning that trophy for years though."

Lilith blinked and Filtch started to mop the floor. Lilith snuck around him and his cat, running and trying to find a hiding place. She found one under a staircase and she put her head into her hands. So, it was true, her father had won the award when he had been here. Why? What had he done that had ever been so great? Lilith started pacing back and forth stewing over what she had found, going over the information that she knew. Anger overwhelmed her. She then curled into a ball underneath the stairs; she was hiding from the world. Eventually, Lilith fell asleep on the cold, hard floor.

It was the first time she slept for a few hours without nightmares plaguing her. Professor McGongall eventually shook her awake. She gave her a very stern look and said, "Miss Riddle, you've missed your afternoon classes. Contrary to popular belief, your teachers do note your absence."

Lilith stood up dusting herself off and mumbled, "Yes, ma'm." Lilith avoided her eyes, knowing the headmistress would recognize who she was, if she didn't know already. Professor McGonagall then turned around and started to walk briskly back to her office. She then stopped and turned towards Lilith.

She gave her a small, sad smile and said, "Miss Riddle, I know who your parents are. That does not mean that I have decided what I think of you nor does it mean I think you will live up to their evil deeds. Create your own legacy." McGonagall then turned around and continued to walk back to her office. She left Lilith standing alone in an unused hallway. She left Lilith alone to wrestle with her thoughts.

Lilith was shocked to hear Professor McGonagall say such words; no one had ever said anything like that to her. The words she had heard her Headmistress say gave her hope.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next week, Lilith spent most of her time in the library. She hadn't received much homework from her professors yet, but she wanted to see what she could find out about her parents before they were a subject in her classes.

It sounded as if her mother had been her father's right hand person, or at least she tried to be. Her father had been after power and he used her mother to get it. Her mother was married but infatuated with her leader. That was all she could find that was not already common knowledge. Lilith found an odd sense of relief in this. However, her father's original name was mentioned a few times in history books. She wondered if anyone would make the connection between them.

Meanwhile, Abigail was busy involving herself in every possible way in the school. Lilith wanted to join with her but she was afraid. The looks on some of the professors faces when McGongall had read off her name was still burned into her brain. Her goal was to avoid them at all costs, to stay under the radar.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilith didn't want to have any friends besides Abigail. Hell, she didn't want any friends at all. However, Abigail was resilient and Lilith found herself liking Abigail. Abigail talked Lilith's ear off and continually invited her to events. Abigail was a member of the chess club and went to every quidditch match to cheer on her favorite team. The chess team had practice twice a week and held a competition every month. They welcomed anyone to join but not many people accepted their offer. Abigail told Lilith that they only had five members but if she joined, it would be six. Abigail and a group of her friends went to the quiddich games together. They were all first year ravenclaws. Two of them were also in the chess club.

Abigail had many friends but this didn't surprise Lilith. Abigail was an extremely nice person and was a social butterfly. In fact, she was so social that most of the first and second year Ravenclaws knew who she was.

One sunny Saturday afternoon, Lilith was sitting alone in the library. She was in her usual back corner of the library working on a paper for Defense against the Dark Arts. No one besides Abigail bothered her there. Lilith knew her paper wasn't due for a month but it was a good excuse to avoid Abigail. There was a Quidditch game that afternoon so Lilith knew Abigail would be going with her group of friends.

That day, Abigail came waltzing in. She started babbling away in her bubbly voice. Lilith stopped writing and slowly looked up at her near the end of the monologue. ". . . Anyways, some friends and I are going to the Quidditch match tonight. It's Ravenclaw verses Slytherin. I was telling my friends that you didn't know many people and they thought it would be great if you could come!" Abigail grinned at Lilith, waiting for a response. To Lilith's surprise, she found herself saying, "I'd love to go." Abigail squealed while jumping up and down, clapping her hands. She then gave Lilith an awkward hug. It was awkward because Lilith was still sitting down. Abigail didn't seem to notice. If she did, Abigail didn't mind.

Abigail then said, "Come on, put your homework away. We'll work on it later together. The others and I are putting on face paint. You're joining us."

Lilith put her homework into her bag and let herself be dragged away by Abigail. She wondered if this was what it was like to have friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Abigail and her friends chatted the time away as they put on the face paint. One of Abigail's friends noticed Lilith sitting silently at the edge of the group. She grabbed Lilith by the arm and said, "Come on, your turn."

She then pushed Lilith into the chair and began to paint stripes onto Lilith's face. Lilith knew they were Ravenclaw's colors. Lilith thought the girl's name was Matilda but she wasn't sure. There were many names running through Lilith's head and she had never been good with names. Lilith had never had a reason to be good at remember many names.

The girl painting Lilith's face saved Lilith from embaressment by saying, "My name is Matilda. It's after Matilda of Tuscany. My mother is a full-blood Italian and she's fascinated with muggle history. So, she named me after her favorite Italian warrior. She wants me to be like Matilda - strong, intelligent, and poised. She wants me to make great changes in the world." She said all of this while she painted two small ravens onto Lilith's checks.

Matilda turned behind her to grab a hand mirror. As she held it in front of Lilith's face, Matilda asked, "What do you think?"

Lilith smiled and said, "It looks amazing." The ravens looked exactly like they did on the Ravenclaw crest. Lilith knew Matilda had a great talent in art.

When they were done painting each other's faces, they walked down to the Quidditch Pitch. Lilith had never laughed so much. Her sides ached by the end of the 10 minute walk to the Quidditch Pitch.

They watched the game and cheered until their thoats were sore. Abigail and Matilda were both convinced they had lost their voices. Lilith had never had so much fun. That night Lilith fell asleep smiling. Lilith could not think of a time before that night where she had fallen asleep smiling and happy.


End file.
